Par amour
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: OS. Pensées d'Elena, Damon et Stephan après que Stephan est aidé Klaus à vivre  saison 3 épisode 9
1. Chapter 1

**Par amour**

Tout avait été mis en place. Le plan aurait du fonctionner et Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stephan avait agi ainsi. Pour lui c'était une trahison. Stephan était du coté du mal et rien ne pourrait maintenant le ramener.

Elena elle n'était pas en colère mais triste. Elle se sentait abandonnée par l'amour de sa vie. La fin pour Klaus était devenue imminente mais l'intervention de son bien aimé avait tout fait rater.

Ils étaient donc là tous les deux, et ils ne réalisaient surement pas bien encore les événements de cette soirée où tout aurait du se terminer.

Bien sur ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Stephan avait fait ça. Lui seul et Katherine savaient.

Si Klaus mourrait, Damon mourrait aussi et même si le vampire avait soit disant perdu son humanité, l'amour pour son frère la ferait toujours revenir. Juste quelques secondes, mais cela a suffit pour qu'il prenne conscience que son frère était tout pour lui.

POV Elena:

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Je ne comprends pas. Le Stephan que je connais nous aurait aidé alors pourquoi? Je l'aime tellement, enfin, j'aimais l'ancien Stephan.

Mais la vérité c'est que je le l'ai perdu. En réfléchissant bien ce n'était même pas à la seconde où il avait aidé Klaus mais bien avant. Les moments passés en la compagnie de cet originel l'ont changés et rien ne pourra le faire redevenir comme avant.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser avec toute cette douleur. Nous lui avons fait confiance, j'ai cru que son humanité était toujours présente.

J'y croyais mais plus maintenant.

Que pouvons-nous faire à présent? Comment agir? Il est tout simplement impossible de faire comme ci tout allait bien, comme ci rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas perdu la personne que j'aimais. Les gens qui m'entourent meurent ou m'abandonnent les uns après les autres. Est-ce qu'un jour, je finirais seule? Est-ce le destin qui m'attend? Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui est vraiment ancré dans mon esprit est que Stephan n'est plus là.

Je dois le laisser partir…

POV Damon:

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? J'avais Klaus! Je l'avais! Tout serait finit si Stephan ne m'avait pas empêché de le tuer. Ça ne peut plus être mon frère! J'ai vu de nombreuses facettes de lui mais jamais celle de la trahison.

Comment a-t-il osé faire ça? Après tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé!

J'ai horreur de ça, de la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées, de ma haine envers lui mais aussi un sentiment qui est présent et qui me fait me sentir coupable: la joie.

Une part de moi le hait pour nous avoir trahis mais une partie de moi en est heureuse. Pourquoi? Elena.

Stephan n'est plus mais moi oui. J'ai une chance d'être avec elle, de pouvoir m'approcher, toucher ce bonheur que j'ai tant envié chez mon frère!

Comment puis-je penser à ça dans un moment pareil? Toute cette culpabilité mais aussi cette haine m'envahissent maintenant et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour calmer mes émotions!

Je me demande aussi se qui va se passer maintenant… J'ai besoin de réponses, de savoir pourquoi il a vraiment fait ça. Besoin aussi de lui dire que je le déteste pour cette trahison mais peut-être que ce n'est pas la meilleures des solutions.

Peut-être dois-je juste le laisser partir…

POV Stephan:

Il l'avait. Damon avait Klaus. Quand Katherine m'a annoncé que Damon pourrait mourir je ne comptais rien faire. J'y réfléchissais un peu certes mais le plus important était la mort de l'originel. Qu'importe le prix!

Mais quand Damon allait tuer Klaus je n'ai pus m'en empêcher. Mon humanité qui m'avait quitté est revenue avec force pour sauver la vie de mon frère. J'avais était égoïste en le transformant et nous avons vécus bon nombres de choses, pourtant cela ne comptait plus pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

J'avais aidé Klaus mais sans réfléchir. À ce moment là j'avais pensé à une seule chose « Klaus allait mourir, mon frère allait mourir » et c'est à cet instant que j'ai foncé sur lui. Je ne me suis rendu compte de mon geste que quelques secondes après.

Mon frère comptait et il était surement ma plus grande faiblesse à présent. C'est pour ça que je ne devais m'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui, ni près d'Elena. Mon humanité pourrait surement revenir et ça je ne le voulais pas. C'était une faiblesse que je ne voulais pas.

Etre l'ancien Stephan ne m'intéressait pas. Eprouver de l'amour, des remords, de la tristesse, non merci!

Une seule chose comptait maintenant: ma vengeance sur Klaus. Et je ferais tout pour y parvenir, qu'importe ce qui arrive et à qui cela arrive.

Je dois partir…

_**« l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire, que ne ferait-on pas par amour… »**_


	2. note projet

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre ^_^

Je publie cette note car je voudrais vous parler d'un projet et je cherche une personne ( ou deux maxi) qui souhaiterait y prendre par.

Je voudrais créer un blog et/ou un forum qui parlerait de lecture, d'écriture.

Étant une fan du domaine fantastique, noir (vampire, loup-garou, catégorie M…etc) j'aimerais traiter ce sujet en publiant des articles sur les différents livres sortis, parler un peu de différents auteurs…, de différents événements comme le salon du livre….

Mais aussi publier des fictions dans celui-ci. (ceux des administrateurs mais aussi un coup de coeur pourquoi pas)

Donc il me faudrait une ou deux personnes maximum en plus pour m'aider dans ce projet. la ou les personnes auront eux aussi à publier des articles sur leurs gouts ( qui pourront être les même que les miens ou d'une catégorie différente), le gérer, prendre par à des événements (facultatif)…etc

Je suis ouverte aux idées (après tout, ça ne serait pas que le mien).

Pour ceux et celles qui veulent plus de précisions, contactez-moi par MP, j'expliquerais en détails ce que je souhaite.

**NB: Les chapitres suivants de mes fictions ne vont plus tarder ^_^**

À bientôt!

B-ness.


End file.
